


Correspondence: Shackel

by plushiebird



Series: The Signet Ring Series [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multi, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian/SoulMates/TimeTravel!AU </p><p>Eggsy is a17 years old who's father died about six years ago,he left a silver signet ring for him. Since then he's been having weird and incomplete dreams, dreams about how he meets, in the future (about 160 years ahead), a man called Harry Hart who trains him as a special agent for something called Kingsman. While he has this dreams, his mother gets a place to work as an embroider in one of the Royal Houses that belong to the Queen, he's to be hired as an apprentice for the stableman, but his life and fate will change when he learns that the man who gave him the ring that belonged to his father is also one of the Lords of the house, and also the  man in his dreams; Harry Hart.</p><p>This is the Introductory part of a 3 or 4 part Series. More notes/info inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence: Shackel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimupf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimupf/gifts).



> Well! This is the original prompt:  
> Prompt one: Any Kind of time-travel or reincarnation AU. The actual Plot, or content, is up to you (could be in favor of the age difference, could be in the future, in the past- suprise me :D)
> 
> Let me say that I hate myself for taking this so serious, but hey! I wanted to surprise you, so while we already know one time line of this ( the canon movie) the plot of this fic alternates between flashbacks to the movie and the present time of the fic that it's around 1840's.  
> A month ago I came up with the basic idea for this and in my mind it could be done in 3,000 words. HaHaHa. Right. Thing is, yeah this will be done in 3 to 4 parts, each one about 3,000 words to 4,500 words EACH. And you know for me this is a monster project and I'm sure you gonna love it. ( Good news! Part two done and three about to be)
> 
> This is the first part, there's a lot of clues for what's going to happen later in the story, you just have to pay attention in what Merlin and Rox say.  
> Without spoiling the story I'll just say that Harry and Eggsy are fate-reunited in the past to solve a conspiracy created by Past!Valentine, thing is, the clues are hidden in Eggsy's dreams.
> 
> Thank you SO much for this prompt mimupf and I hope you won't be dissaponted about this still being a WIP.

_Eggsy ran into the office as soon as he remembered that Harry had given him the access password  to his security system. He slammed the door shut and a wave of dizziness made him stumble while walking towards the desk, his eyes roamed through the walls taking in all the details, the soft color, the subtle decoration, and for a moment everything felt different, like he couldn’t recognize anything of his surroundings, he stood still for a moment, clearing his mind and thinking about what Harry had said to him before leaving, there was the sudden and ephemeral feeling of nausea as he finally reached the laptop placed in front of the chair and typed a single word to unlock it. Immediately the feed from Harry’s glasses began playing, and he could see from Harry's perspective that he was sitting inside what looked like a church, the nausea returned and Eggsy couldn’t remember why Harry was there but suddenly there was an acute sound from the feed just as Harry was, apparently, walking out of it.  And then a chill ran through Eggsy’s spine,the people inside the church were fighting, attacking each other like wild animals, most of them aimed their guns and fists to Harry who impressively returned every attack with astonishing precision and skill. Deadly skill._

_Eggsy now felt terrified, what was happening there? He stopped looking at the screen for minutes as he tried to get his breath back, the nausea became worse as he tried to make sense of this scenario, with a rush of panic he realized that he couldn’t even remember why he was there, in that room with that unbelievable artifact displaying  images like they were moving photographies. What was happening? His breath became labored as he returned his eyes to the device in front of him. Now the picture had changed; there was a man of color aiming something that looked like a pistol but none like  Eggsy had seen before, this one was all black and smaller and from the point of view of the image Eggsy felt that the gun was being aimed at him, he started to back off from the monitor when there was a horrible dry sound and suddenly the image infront of him became a thick veil of red._

 

Eggsy woke up sweating, he could hear someone running from the wooden stairs that lead to his room, it was his mother.

\- Eggsy! Love are you ok!? Why are you screaming?-

Eggsy straightened and found his limbs shaking, he brought his hand to his temple and trailed his fingers through his hair while outside the room, his mother finds the key to the lock in his door and steps inside with a candle in her hand. Her chemise peeks from under the bathrobe that used to be her husband’s, she steps into the room quietly and walks towards his son, who’s siting at the edge of the bed.  When she reaches the bed, she sits next to Eggsy, placing the candle on the night stand near them.

The dim and warm light  illuminates their faces, Eggsy is still flustered and red on the cheeks as he turns his head towards his mother and smiles ligthly.

She gives him a smile warmer than the light of the candle and asks:

\- Eggsy, dear. What was it? A dream of your father again?-

Eggsy covers hiseyes with this sweaty palms and sighs

\- No mum, it was just another nightmare, a really odd one-

Michelle takes his son’s hands away from his face and places the on her lap

\- Will you tell what was it? Maybe it will make you feel better –

  
\- It’s just, there was this massacre inside a church but it seemed like I was witnessing it from far away, like I was watching it happen from another eyes… -

 

The nausea once again gripped Eggsy’s throath and he stumbled over his own words in the next phrase.

\- Like, moving photographs and of course that’s impossible and the clothes I was wearing, so different and there was this man, taller than me, maybe older than dad’s age when he was alive, with an odd pair of glasses and the pistols mum they were. . . just different. From another time. –

 

Michelle laughed lightly and brought Eggsy into a tight embrace kissing his forehead

\- No, my love. Just another bad dream. I know is difficult to leave this house and with it the remembrance of your father but Dean got me a place in this group of ladies, that I always forget the name of, they design dresses for the Queen and the courtesans and Eggsy this could be a very big chance for us. –

Eggsy broke the embrace gently and stared at the silhouette of his mother’s face. The hope on her eyes, previously filled with grief and mourning since his father died, more than six years ago.

\- You are right mom, they're just nightmares that make no sense –

Michelle smiled.

\- I’m going to be so proud of you Eggsy, I’m sure you will get a place like the apprentice of one of the gentlemen working at the Royal House –

Eggsy's stomach sank at his mother’s words, he wasn’t afraid but he still didn’t know if he could “fit” inside the posh and aristrocrat culture of the royalty workers. His mother could hide her humble origin very easily being the smart women she was, but Eggsy was unexperienced with royalty and proud enough of his origins to pretend a posh accent or have respect for some prick that believes himself better than other people because of their last name or how much money or properties they own.

\- We will do much better than now my son. Your little sister won’t even remember that we lived in this crumbling house, she will be so happy Eggsy and you and me too.  –

Michelle stood up cheerfully, kissed his son’s cheeks and grabbed the candle that had almost melted completely to ake his way out of Eggsy’s room.

\- Tomorrow Eggsy. It’s the big day, we will move in into the Royal House and our lives will change forever. Now sleep well my love I assure you, you won’t have any of those awful nightmares again. -

She said this as she closed the door and left Eggsy still sitting in the corner of his bed. By now his eyes had accustomed to the darkness of the night and he could make out the shape of his hands resting on his thighs, the subtle moon light made the silver signet ring on his left hand shine lightly, it had been a gift from his father, given to him by a messenger months after the funeral when Eggsy was eleven years old, the blurry face he remembered made him think about the bleeding man in his dream, they had the same deep and brown eyes,  the same noble stance and even if he couldn’t remember the voice from the messenger, in his dream the one who he believed to be the same man but in a different context had said  “We will fix this when I come back”.

\- Fix what? – Eggsy muttered as he got under the cover of his bed.

 

_***~~~*** _

 

At 3:00 pm the next morning Eggsy was still struggling with his tie, the broken mirror he was using to watch himself wasn’t helping so much. He hated this suit, it wasn’t like he had not ever used a suit but not this uncomfortable, it was extremely tight on the waist and it looked like he was wearing a corsé and Eggsy would never do that, plus there were so many layers, he usually dressed in casual trousers, a bit worn out, a loose shirt and of course the mandatory vest and jacket. Eggsy pouted in anger and tried the knot one more time, if he couldn’t do it he would tell his mother that he tie had mysteriously disappeared from the drawer, fortunately for her mother, he was able to properly knot his tie this time.

Eggsy closed his eyes and inhaled very deeply, with his eyes still shut he takes a few steps back from the mirror, his fists tighten and when his eyes open there’s the reflection of his mother behind him, a proud smile directed directly at him.

\- You look gorgeous my dear –

Eggsy smiles and turns around to properly admire the dress his mother bought with the last of their savings, along with his outfit and his sister’s.  The dress is a beautiful light yellow, with details in white, she wears a black belt just above her waist, that Eggsy’s sure that it’s not what that item of feminine clothes is called, with a big silver buckle. She looks beautiful and Eggsy has never seen her this joyful in so much time.

\- You are the on that looks fantastic Mum! Dashing! –

Michelle laughs and pats his son on the shoulder.

\- Oh shut up Gary! I’m nervious I will look way too cheerful for a widow, but never mind.The carriage is waiting for us now. Your sister is already there, waiting with one of the maids of the Royal House sent to pick us up -

Eggsy swallows nervously and nods; Michelle smiles and steps out of the room, her shoes clicking loudly over the wooden floor of their old house. The echo of it inside the now empty house makes Eggsy’s nostalgia bloom from his heart, he walks around the building at a slow pace, remembering the times his father gave him gymnastic lessons, things he had learned for his time in the army. The insistent call from his mother to hurry up brings Eggsy back to the present and he walks to the door, stepping out of the house feels like jumping a huge cliff, he closes the door with the lock and steps into the carriage where his mother,his sister and a maid are waiting for him, he apologizes for taking so long and taps the walls of the carriage twice in a quick succession and then they are moving. 

After a few minutes Michelle begins speaking politely to the maid who answers cheerfully at her, Daisy is already falling asleep  in her mother’s arms. Eggsy stares outside of the carriage’s window and his thoughts drift back to his last night dream, this dream that has been completing itself since a few months ago inside Eggsy’s mind, he seems to be remembering more of it instead of forgetting it, little details coming back to him, like the presence of the symbol in his signet ring all over the different items that were inside the dream. Also this name he screamed just before everything went red; Harry. Eggsy tries to focus the image of that man and everything that comes to his mind is that name, Harry, Harry what? Eggsy has never met a man named Harry.

\- …is not that right Gary? –

The voice of his mother made Eggsy turn his face towards the otherside of the carriage.

\- Oh excuse Mother I was not listening - He frowned at himself for talking so politely to his mother,  he had always been a bit more, flexible in his manners of speaking but his mum had instructed him to speak “properly” now that they would be living in the Royal House.

Michelle stared at her with discreet worry in her expression.

\- Never mind Gary - She said preferring not to disturb Eggsy’s trail of thoughts.

Eggsy half smiled and stared at his lap for the rest of the trip, his thoughts never leaving that name and the meaning of his recurrent dream.

About an hour after the carriage stopped and the driver moved from his place to open the door and help the women out of the vehicle. When Eggsy stepped out to take a look to the Royal House his jaw dropped slightly.  The building was huge, symmetric and astonishing on its beauty.

 

\- You’ve got to be fucking. . . - He started muttering before his mother slapped his back.

  
\- Gary! Why don’t you help the lads with the luggage we brought? –

Eggsy flinched and nodded, walking towards the other carriage where several workers dressed as he normally would, in lighter and obviously non uncomfortable clothes, carrying all of their belongings. He approached with awkwardness thanks to the obvious difference in clothes and what that difference would mean. But before he could reach the working men, someone grabbed his arm and made him stop.

\- Where do you think you are going my Lord? They will do the work – said a feminine voice.

Eggsy frowned at the misplaced title, he turned to his side, ready to correct the maid and present himself just as a freshly arrived worker when he realized how the lady in front of him was dressed. She was a blonde, her hair tightly held together by a neatly made pony tail, she had trousers on, light brown ones and she was also wearing a man’s shirt, loose enough for the shape of her breasts to be discreet but not lost, her jacket was a deep brown just as her shoes and her face while gentle in her features, her eyes shot Eggsy an intriguing stare. He was just as astonished with her as with the building.

 

\- Uhhh, why are you dressed like a lad? – He mumbled stupidly, regretting the question as soon as the girl in front of him frowned angrily

  
\- I think that’s none of your matter my Lord- She answered, her lasts words spoken with a sarcastical tone.

  
\- Oh, don’t call me like that I’m not a fucking. . .- Eggsy shut up again at the way the girl’s eyebrows went up when he heard the swearing Eggsy just made. 

– I apologize for my vocabulary but I’m not a Lord or anything, my mum just got hired to be part of the ladies that design clothes and so… - he sighed- I suppose I’m becoming like an apprentice of someone in here-

The girl’s eyes grew wide in recognition

 - Oh! You are the Unwin family right? Master Merlin told me about you. You are one hour early, we were not quite prepare for that-

Eggsy smiled and turned to face the girl properly, he extended his hand and presented himself as Gary Unwin, son of the deceased Lee Unwin. The girl smiled and gave Eggsy’s hand a good grip, just as a confident person should.

\- I am Lady Roxanne Morton and I do many things here in the Royal House, you will see me around -

She smiled sincerely as she spoke, when they let the grip loosen, her eyes went directly to the signet ring in Eggsy’s right hand. She stared not very discreetly at it for a few seconds before retracting her hand.

\- So, if you are not a _fucking_ Lord then, do help me with your luggage please –Roxy said with a mocking grin

Eggsy caught the playful tone in Roxy’s voice and laughed, walking at her pace towards the workers.

After they had carried most of the family luggage, Roxy offered a glass of water to Eggsy who accepted it. While Rox was out to the kitchen Eggsy, who had stayed in one of the many guest rooms, considered asking about her clothes choice again but he decided that maybe the subject was a bit delicate for a first meeting question, instead he wondered about where his mother and little sister were, this _castle_ of some sort was huge and he was happy to have Roxy already because he would never find the principal entrance ever again.

After she had returned and they had re- hydrated themselves Roxy stood up and motioned Eggsy to follow her, Eggsy didn’t speak as they walked through long corridors and huge closed doors framed his peripheral vision. When they walked next to a huge window with stained glass the light coming from the sunset filled the corridor with a red, warm aura. Eggsy stopped suddenly making Roxy stop too, she was about to ask what was happening but then she saw  Eggsy’s eyes, they were lost, no focus on them.

 

_There he was again, sitting in the odd orange room with the screen in front of him depicting a black man with a weird red hat, but now there was a woman, skinny and long haired, at his side._

_“What did you do to me? I had no control”_

_Eggsy heard the voice, the voice for which he had no face, and he felt like he was the one speaking, after all, the image in the screen suggested that he was the one watching the man with the odd red hat._

_“I killed all of those people. I wanted to”_

_The black man was about to answer but suddenly there was the heady feel of dizziness and the nausea was back, Eggsy felt like falling and before he hit the ground, a pair of arms hauled him up, the sight in front of him had become blurry and senseless, now it came back to focus._

_“Well this ain’t that kind of movie” The black man said, lifting the pistol Eggsy remembered from before and pulling the trigger._

 

His own scream of grief returned him to reality and Eggsy found himself lying in the floor, with Roxy’s hands shaking him from his shoulders.

\- Gary! What´s wrong?- She asked, genuine concern showing in her voice

Eggsy cleared his head and blinked rapidly, the nausea was gone and as he tried to reincorporate and stand the feeling of weight in his head vanished.

 

\- I’m fine Roxanne. I just. What happened?-

  
\- I don’t know, you just vanished as soon as we entered in this room, and then you were falling like something had hit you 

They stared at each other and Eggsy crossed his arms, he deflected his view from Rox to the space behind her and started walking towards the end of the corridor, the sunset had passed and now the hall with the stained glass seemed darker than the one ahead, which had a few candles on already.

\- Where were you taking me Lady Morton? – He asked, trying to forget what he had just seen.

Rox sighed and approached Eggsy very carefully.

\- To your room Gary, it’s the right door at the end of the illuminated hall down there –

Eggsy swallowed and started walking again.

\- You sure you are okay Gary? We do have a doctor in the house-

  
\- I am fine Lady. . .-

  
\- Oh shut up with that! Do not call me like that, I’m Roxy –

  
\- Fine then. Call me Eggsy, no one ever calls me Gary  –

Roxy redirected their pace towards the only door in the room. She signaled Eggsy to stop as she opened the door with her master key, they stepped inside and the Eggsy’s suit case was placed at the foot of the bed, waiting for him. The room was about the same size of Eggsy’s room back at his old house, but besides that they were not much alike, there were two nightstands a huge bed and  in one corner, near to the only window in the room a writing desk was placed, several candelabra hung from the walls ,with candles already lit. Roxy stared as Eggsy mouth- gaped at pretty much everything in the room.

 

\- I’m guessing you like your room  _Eggsy? – She said from under the door frame_

Eggsy exhaled and laughed lightly

 

\- It’s amazing! I’ve never. . . – He paused, remembering his mother– Where’s my mum staying? And my baby sister?-

  
\- They are in the other part of the building, I’m sure she’s got a room way bigger than this one so don’t worry about her-

 

Rox cleared her throat when Eggsy still didn’t react from his amazed state, the sound made Eggsy walk towards her and stare at her eyes.

 

\- I’m honestly fine Rox, thank you for showing me around a bit –

 

The girl stared at him with an unreadeable expression.

\- Right then. Supper will be brought to you in about forty minutes, you and your family will be formally introduced to everyone tomorrow morning, so I’ll see you here at 9 am to take you to the main entrance okay? -

  
\- Thank you. Good night Roxy. Very nice to meet you – Eggsy said, trying to smile and stop Rox from worrying about what had happened a few minutes ago in the corridor-

Roxy returned the smile and turned around, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She started walking and after a few meters he slowed her pace, she had to go directly to Merlin’s meeting room.

**_*~~~*_ **

Merlin was reading a letter from Gawain when he heard the familiar secret pattern of knocks on his door. He waited the habitual fifteen seconds and after the pattern repeated he pushed a button on the right edge of his desk and the door unlocked.

\- Come in – He said, not even lifting his sight from the letter to see who had kocked, the pattern had made it clear.

Roxy stepped in, her breathe slightly labored from running half of the castle.

\- Sir Merlin – She said when she had recovered enough air

Merlin stood up without answering, he folded the letter he had just finished reading and lit up a match to one of the corners of it, when the fire was reaching his fingers he dropped it into a container next to his inkpot. By the time the paper was gone, Rox’s breath had recovered totally.

\- What is it Lancelot? -

Rox straightened her posture and saluted, soldier like to the man who was now walking towards her.

\-  Sir Merlin, I know this may sound foolish of me but I have seen  _it_ My Lord –

\- What have you seen Lancelot?

  
\- Galahad’s signet ring, Sir –

Merlin’s brow furrowed gravely and he placed a hand in Rox’s shoulder.

\- Are you sure of this Lancelot? - She nodded – And where is it? – He asked, a dead serious stare confirming the concern on his voice

  
\- The new horseman apprentice has it My Lord –

  
\- What’s his name?

  
\- Unwin My Lord, Gary Unwin, son of Lee Unwin –

 

A flash of acknowledge crossed Merlin’s mind, that name had clicked something in his memory. He retracted his hand from Rox’s shoulder and motioned her to stop her stiff posture and sit on the couch in the middle of the room.

 

They sat together side by side, discussing the matter. Roxy did not know much about it. Just that Galahad had left his station in the house to find someone a year ago, he had taken his signet ring so he could be recognized by fellow partners around the kingdom, but after two months of uninterrupted weekly letters, he had stopped any kind of communication with the headquarters.  He just disappeared from the view of the great wizard. And Merlin had been worried about it, not just because one man had found a way to mock his national security system but because Harry had been his long time friend. 

\- What do you think this means Merlin? Is Galahad dead? Was the ring stolen from him?- 

\- I don't think so Lancelot, he's too good of a knight for any robber to defeat him. I think, he wanted to get rid of the last thing that links him to us. - Merlin took a deep breath and sighed - Lancelot, Galahad has been out in an important and personal mission for over a year ago and we must trust that all of his decisions and actions are taken and done with extreme caution and thought. - 

-What will we do with Gary then?-

\- He sent them here for a reason. Let's just make sure that no one else notices him wearing the ring- 

\- But Sir, the employees orders are... - 

Merlin shushed Rox and made a negative motion with his head. 

\- We won't intervene with that, let the boy notice it first  - 

Rox nodded obendiently. 

*~~~*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Complaints? *hides*  
> Please tell me everything I'll take it very seriously.
> 
> Happy New Year!!


End file.
